


My Love Is Your Love Is Our Love

by Wwalm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Grinding, Handcuffs, Horny Teenagers, Hot, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Oral Sex, POV Ginny Weasley, Pool Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Top Ginny Weasley, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwalm/pseuds/Wwalm
Summary: Taking place in the muggle world, two high school seniors challenge each other through drama, heartbreak, love (you guessed it), and of course, sex.My Love Is Your Love Is Our Love, or MLIYLIOL, is a short series of smut/romance in which Ginny and Luna realize who they really want....(I own nothing)





	1. Virginity Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter with Luna.

"Enough small talk. Wanna know what I really did a few months ago?"

"We were making small talk?" I asked, puzzled.

Currently Luna, my best friend, and me, Ginny, were sitting in my room. We had just finished catching up, since we hadn't seen each other in a few months.

"Ok... What?" I asked curiously.

Luna leaned forward and giggled.  
"I learned how to masturbate."

I frowned. "um... We're in highschool, and you're just learning how to masturbate now?"

She shrugged. "Anyways, I was wondering what the point is. Like I literally tried for about 20 minutes and nothing happened. Maybe I'm doing something wrong, or..."

Luna trailed off. I chuckled.  
"Well, usually I watch porn while I do it, so maybe that helps?"

Luna gasped. "Porn? Y-You actually watch real porn? I've always wanted to know what it's like, but the only way I know how to get it is going to a store or something."

I snorted. "Well, the porn I watch isn't real, it's basically like a movie, because I don't want to pay for anything."

"Well what do you do to get it?"

"I go on a site. You just look it up on the internet. Here, I'll show you right now."

I pulled out my phone and searched up the site. I clicked on it and it immediately opened up into my last search, which was super embarrassing. It was a video of two lesbians having sex. Luna didn't even know I was bi! Or, that I had the biggest crush on her.

"Um, Ginny? Is... That what turns you on?"

I nodded without looking at her. My mouth was dry.

"So, now you know where to go. Let's talk about something else," I said.

Luna was looking at me strangely. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Me too."

I turned to her as she said that. "Are you bi too?" I asked.

She nodded, then turned red as she said, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I have to go to the bathroom this second."  
And she just ran out of the room.

Woah. What just happened? I had no idea Luna was bi! This was great! Now I actually had a shot with her! Immediately when I heard her close the door to the bathroom, I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to masturbate, get caught by her on purpose, and pretend to get embarrassed but actually turn her on. It was completely full proof!  
I pulled down my pants and underwear and stretched out on my bed. I started playing the porn video of the two lesbians having sex. I began to rub myself as I watched one of the girls in the video tounge fuck the other while flicked her boob. My pussy was already throbbing. This went on for a few minutes. I hoped Luna got out of the bathroom soon. Eventually I started to feel myself reaching my climax, pleasure flowing through my as my legs trembled with the effort.  
Right before I got off, Luna entered the room. I stopped short, pretending to be surprised.

She started as her eyes quickly glanced down where my hand was them back to my face. Meanwhile I snapped my legs closed and pulled over the covers.

"Um, sorry," Luna muttered, stumbling back to the door.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," I replied, the feeling of the climax begining to disappear. "I knew you weren't going to be in there long, I just needed to do this now. I haven't had time all weekend with school and things."

Luna nodded slowly, and gave a little laugh. "It's ok. I get it. You know, when I walked in, you looked like you weren't finished."

"I-I wasn't."

"Maybe I could help you finish?"

What? Was Luna implying sex? Did she also like me? How did I not notice these kinds of things?  
But wait. She just learned how to masturbate. She's not ready.

"I shook my head, sighing. "You don't know what you're saying. You were just caught in the moment. Plus all the hormones now a days make us crazy."

"I think I know exactly what I'm saying. I was just pretending to not know what porn was. I've actually been masturbating since elementary."

Wow. Impressive.

"Um," I said nervously, "I give you consent then?"

Immediately Luna rushed toward the bed, peeling the covers away. She gazed down at my naked body. I was suddenly embarrassed so I curled up. 

"No need for that. It's fine," reassured Luna, and then she began to undress. I watched as she pulled off her underwear. I couldn't see anything behind that thick hair.

Luna then laid on top of me, and gave me a kiss on the lips. It was so nicer than any regular kiss, I could tell that this one actually meant something. I responded eagerly, opening my mouth and asking for more. Our tongues touched and swiped together. But making out wasn't enough. I wanted more. I needed more.  
I broke the kiss and tilted my neck, allowing her to explore it. Her breath tickled as her hands roamed down my hips.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready."

Luna's mouth made her way down to my breasts. While I shivered as she sucked, her hand inched down to my clit.  
I gasped and she began to rub hard, causing me to rock my hips to try to gain more friction.  
Pleasure kept flowing through me non-stop and I resisted the urge to moan.  
I then gained control of my hands and used them to rub Luna's own clit. She arched her back and groaned against my breasts. I could feel myself reaching my climax again. I was breathing really hard as I used one hand to stroke Luna, and the other her breast.  
I was so close I could feel my muscles tensing up, and then-  
All of a sudden, Luna stopped.  
I whined in protest.

"Shhhhh," she whispered, and gave me a wicked smile.  
What was going to happen?

She then moved, positioning her mouth at my vagina and her vagina at my mouth! She began to lick almost immediately, and I did the same and pushed away the foul taste that sat on my tounge.  
While Luna sucked my clit, she pushed a finger inside of my and that sent me over the edge. I let out a long moan which caused her body to vibrate since I was still licking her. This caused her to spill over the edge, gasping.

We finished and Luna climbed off me. Still panting, I gave her a smile, which she returned.

"That was fun!" She said.

I nodded. "We should totally do it again sometime."

Then she frowned. "Oh see, that's the problem. My, uh, boyfriend doesn't allow me to do it more than once with the same person." 

Then Luna promptly walked out of my room and left my house.  
I laid on my bed, confused.  
When the hell did Luna get a boyfriend? And who was he?


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny invited Luna over with a goal but finished a different one

So Luna had a boyfriend, huh?  
I decided to find out who he was. Luna and I were hanging out later that day, and I was wondering if I could get some information out of her.

When she came over to my house, I sat her down on my bed. I swallowed as I remembered what happened here last time she came over.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Amazing, Ginny," Luna replied gleefully. "My boyfriend and I went on our first date and had a fabulous time! It was this movie where-"

I interrupted her. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Oh," Luna blushed. "He doesn't want me to tell anyone we're dating because, well, he lets me do things with other people and he doesn't want people to call me a whore if they found out I also had a boyfriend."  
She flipped her hair back, exposing her cleavage. "Or so he told me," she added.

"Why does he let you do things with other people?" I wondered aloud.

"He doesn't want me to be bound to him or something. I don't mind. I let him do the same."

I nodded my head slowly. "But he only lets you have sex with with one person once?"

Luna cocked her head. "Well, in many cases, yes, but there is one exception."

"Which is...?" I motioned for her to go on.

"I can only find one other person to have sex with as many times as I want without him getting mad. Only one. I said the same for him."

Huh. That got me thinking. What kind of guy would do such a thing?

"And..." I said, gulping slowly, moving closer on the bed, "who is that person?"

Luna smiled, showing off her dazzling teeth. She closed the space in between us and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I opened my eyes when she broke off.

"You, silly," she finally answered, and leaned in again.

Her lips captured mine and immediately I opened my mouth to let her tounge move with mine. She moaned as I moved my hands down her arms, and tugged at her shirt. She got my message and pulled her arms over her head, allowing me to pull it off.

We continued to make out while I unhooked her bra. She let it loose and I moved my hands from her butt to her soft breasts. I pulled from the kiss and made Luna shivered as I began to swirl my tounge around her erect buds. While doing this I pushed her to lay down on my bed. She unbuckled her pants and began to pull them off. While she did so, I removed my tounge and took off my own shorts and bra. Then I kissed Luna with all my might while I unbuckled my pants. She sighed against my lips as I wriggled her out of her pants and underwear, and did the same with mine.

Now that we were both fully naked, I continued my foreplay of kissing her breasts as my hand made its way down to her vagina. Still laying on top of Luna, I felt her hips move as I began to rub her clit slowly. She sighed and tilt her head back when I hit a certain spot. I touched it again, and this time a little whimper came out of her mouth. I began to rub hard on that spot, detaching myself from her breasts and watching as she moaned and wriggled with pleasure. Her legs began to shake and I rubbed even faster, and her moans became louder.

"Please, please," she begged, and I gave a little laugh. I suddenly stopped and sat back on my heels, just as I felt the tension built up.

Luna whined at the loss of touch. "Why did you do that?"

I gave a wicked smile. "I decided I like it when you beg."

Luna gave a short laugh. "Wow, Ginny," she said, breathing hard. "I never knew you had it in you to be this cruel."

I shrugged. "So beg or we stop. It's your decision either way."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Please, Ginny," she said in a dry voice.

I laughed and said, "You're going to have to try harder than that." To give her an incentive I pressed my finger up against her clit. She trembled and said in a low, sexy voice, "Fuck me, Ginny."

"Now that's more like it," I said, and pressed harder, rubbing slowly. 

Luna's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Fuck me Ginny. Fuck me harder than my boyfriend ever has! Fuck me to the moon! Please! I need this! Fuck me to the stars and back!"

"You didn't need to be that dramatic, but I guess that will do."  
I leaned doing and captured Luna's opening with my tounge. She gasped and moaned as I fucked her with my tounge, all the while rubbing her with my thumb.

Luna grabbed at her breasts and cried out while I did this. My unoccupied hand made its way down to my own clit, and I began to rub furiously with both hands.

Our voices, both heavy, rose as Luna got to her edge. Her moan reached its peak as she finished all over me. I stopped rubbing myself and used my other hand to share with my tounge while Luna rode out her orgasm. Her legs finally stopped trembling when I sat up. Luna followed, reaching down for her bra.

"Oh no," I said. "I didn't get anything out of it." I then rolled my eyes at Luna's confused face. So, I promptly pushed her back down, stood on the bed, and sat on her face.

We gasped at the same time, me out of pleasure and relief, and Luna out of surprise. Giving no sign of opting out, Luna began to lick, her hand on my hips to keep me stable. I sighed at her touch, and brought her hand up to play with my breasts. I felt incredible, and maybe Luna really did fuck me to the moon as she returned my favor from earlier. I almost fell down as I came, squeezing Luna's face with my legs.

Slowly, I climbed off of her. Both sweaty and panting, we got dressed and washed our faces.

Oh my goodness! I realized I forgot to find out who Luna's boyfriend was!


	3. When Sex Calls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets a call from Luna. She has fun when she gets to her house.

*Plan A step 1: follow Luna to her boyfriend's flat to figure out who he is.

Step 2: have sex with Luna and her boyfriend. 

Step 3: Find a way to get Luna all to myself, so she's my one and only and only belongs to me.

Plan B: seduce Luna and convince her to forget about her boyfriend and be with me for life*  
...  
Wow. I didn't know how I was going to do something like this, but I had to try. If Luna had taught me one thing, it was to always find a way to get what you want. So I was going to.

I finished writing at my desk, folded my paper on half, and locked it in a drawer. Wouldn't want anyone seeing that.

I jumped when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ginny," Luna's voice said on the other line.

I shifted the phone to my other ear and layer down on my bed.

"Um, hi. Why are you calling?"

"I was just- just wondering if you wanted to come over in a bit."

I was puzzled. "Today?"

"Yeah." Luna's voice sounded heavy. Wait. Was she... Panting?

"Right now?" I asked.

"If you want to. Or maybe in a few hours. What-oh-whatever you want. Mmm."

Ok. Luna was definitely panting. Sometimes she called me when she was working out on her treadmill, but these pants sounded different. Different... Like sex, maybe.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be there soon."

I hung up.

I stared at my ceiling. If Luna was having sex with her boyfriend right now, and she just invited me over...  
I smacked myself on the head for being so stupid.  
I then walked over to my desk, took the paper that I had locked in there earlier, ripped it up, and threw it in the trash. No need for it now!

...

I rang the doorbell. I held a bag. In it was a bunch of sex toys. I hoped we would use all of them.  
To my surprise, it was Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father, who answered.

I hid the bag behind my back.

"Why Ginny," he said. " What a surprise! Here to see Luna, I presume?"

I nodded quickly, offered a quick smile, and tried to duck around him.

I tried to.

Xenophilius blocked my way, grimacing.

"Luna is a bit, er, occupied, shall we say, right now."

I blushed but didn't say anything. I stared at the ground.  
Xenophilius raised his eyebrows. "Believe me, I know what's in the bag that you're hiding behind your back, but I really don't think you should go up there."

"Why not?"

Xenophilius sighed. "She's not occupied in the way you think."

"But she invited me over."

"Well that solves everything. Go right ahead."

Puzzled at the exchange that just happened, I headed up the stairs.

...

I was so excited that I didn't knock before I entered. Big mistake.

I opened Luna's door to find out that Luna's was indeed having sex. Yay!

Luna's bed faced the wall opposite of me, but she didn't see me since she had her eyes closed as the guy she was with pounded into her.

At first I thought the guy was her boyfriend, but then he threw his neck back in pleasure and I saw his hair.

So this is what Luna's dad was warning me about!

My bag dropped to the floor and made a terrifying loud crack as it hit the wood.

Ron stopped and turned around. He saw me, and immediately yelled in fright and tried to cover up himself. 

Too late. That image will never be erased from my mind.

When my brother stopped, I could tell Luna had been getting close. She opened her eyes slowly, a confused expression on her face, with her legs still wide open. Then she saw me and laughed.

"Aww thanks for coming, Ginny!" She said, breathing hard. "But at such a bad time. I was getting close."  
My eyes were wide. I looked over to where Ron was hiding in the sheets.

I cleared my throat. "Er, why are you having sex with my brother?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "It's just a one time thing. Remember, I told you?"

"But why did you invite over?"

"Yeah," Ron groaned. "this is the most embarrassing this that's ever happened to me, and that's saying something. I'm started to regret agreeing to invite her."  
My neck snapped back to Ron.

"Wait, what? You... What?" I stammered. 

Luna rolled her eyes. "let me give you the quick explanation, hon. I asked you to come over here so have sex with me and Ron here is super horny as fuck and he wanted to watch us cos he's never seen two Bisexuals in action before."

I started. "As... long as he doesn't tell anyone, I'm ok with it," I said slowly. Honestly, I didn't really care. I just wanted to have sex. Wow. I was a horny bitch.  
Ron looked relieved. 

Luna grinned. God, I loved that smile.  
I picked up my bag from the floor, and put it on the bed. Luna's legs were still open.

"What do you have in your bag?" She asked, her hands reaching up to fondle her breasts.

A few weeks ago, I would've blushed at the question. Ron had no idea I had sex toys! But I was getting more confident every day. Luna helped me.

I smirked. "Close your eyes," I said.

Luna returned the smile. "I knew it was a good idea inviting you over."

She closed her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ron positioning himself on a choir. His hand was hovered over his dick, ready to rub.

I unzipped my bag and gently took Luna's hands away from her perky breasts. Luna's eyes were still closed. I quickly pulled some rope out and before she could react, I tied her left hand up.

Luna giggled. "I see how it is. Lucky for you, I find this very sexy."  
I tied her right hand up.

I was soooo excited for this.

I then pulled my first toy out of my bag. It was a small vibrator that attached to your clit. The thing I liked about it was that it was remote controlled, so I could turn it on and off as long as I liked.

I strapped it on to Luna's clit but didn't turn it on.  
Luna shivered in anticipation.

"Keep your eyes closed," I ordered. "The whole time."  
Luna nodded.

I still didn't turn the vibrator on. Instead I undressed quickly (fully aware that Ron was looking at me but I didn't really care), and climbed on top of her. I kissed her softly, just once, and immediately moved down to her neck. Luna sighed as I sucked on her collarbone.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron start to rub himself.

When I reached Luna's nipples, I turned the vibrator on. I saw that it only had two switches. High, and higher. When I turned it on, Luna immediately gasped. I started sucking on her nipples. Luna's started to moan very quickly. I knew what sort of pleasure she was experiencing, for I had already tried it on myself.

I could hear Ron start to breathe heavily as well, as he began to rub faster. When Luna started to moan very loudly, I turned it off. She groaned in disappoinment but still didn't open her eyes.

Her arms were straining against the rope where I tied her up and I could tell that she wanted to touch herself.  
Badly.

But I wanted her to touch me, too. I was super wet.  
So I got off her. I went over to the side of the bed where her right hand was and made sure Ron could see what was about to happen.

I then turned the vibrator on the top setting. Luna started shaking and moaning with pleasure again, but she didn't know where I was. But she realized when I grabbed her hand and slowly touched it to my clit. Both Ron and Luna realized what was happening. Ron got off the chair and went to Luna's right hand and placed it on his dick.

"Rub us," he commanded in a low voice. 

Luna's face was screwed up in pleasure but she heard and started rubbing Ron's dick while she put her other hand on my clit and started to rub there. Eventually we were all groaning and breathing hard and when I felt Luna's hand become thought on my clit. I could tell she was getting close, but I knew if I turned the vibrator off, she would stop fingering me as well and no way in hell did I want that to happen. So I let her ride out her orgasm.

Luna's scream was bigger than it ever was cum shot out all over the bed. I could feel myself getting close too, so I urged Luna to rub me faster.

She did. I could feel my legs getting weak so I clung to Luna's arm for support as I came all over her hand. I took a deep breath when it was over. I realized Ron hadn't finished yet and Luna's vibrator was still on so I walked over to the end of the bed to watch the scene. It was pretty hot. Luna started moaning again after a while. I decided I'd let her have one more orgasm. I could tell Ron was getting pretty close.

Eventually his groaning reached it's max and Luna kept rubbing him the whole time. Cum shot out onto her body.

Ron backed away slowly and collapsed on a chair. He gave me a weak thumbs up.

Luna was getting close again. I decided to turn off the vibrator. I unclipped it from her and put my mouth to her clit to help her finish. Her moans became very loud. I felt her tense up, and cum shot out for the second time today. I licked her clean.

I got up and got dressed. I untied Luna. "You can open your eyes now," I instructed. She did slowly and looked around. I untied her and she dressed as well. So did Ron. He looked toward me and said, "We're never gonna mention this again, right?"

"Duh."

...

I decided there would be more days to figure out who Luna was dating.


	4. Sexting is better than homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L=Luna
> 
> G=Ginny
> 
> Nm=not much
> 
> Wbu=what about you
> 
> Lol=laugh out loud
> 
> Bf=boyfriend
> 
> Gtg=got to go

L- heyy

G- hi

L- what are you doing this second

G- nm. Wbu?

L- no seriously

G- um, lying in bed, trying to do homework?

L- hot

G- lol

L- seriously

G- how is doing homework hot for you?

L- I'm not imagining you doing homework. I'm imagining you in bed. Catch my drift?

G- oh

G- um

L- I bet you're blushing right now

G- am not

L- yes, yes you are

G- no I'm not!!

L- you most definitely are

G- ok maybe a little

L- see, I know you better than you think I do

G- but I really am doing homework. Why are you distracting me?

L- I'm bored

G- can't you find someone else to distract? Like... your bf?

L- eh

G- who is he anyway? You never told me  
L- let's play a game

G- don't change the subject. I wanna know!

L- maybe not game. We could...

G- I suppose I'll never get it out of you

L- sext?

G- wait what

L- I'm not joking

G- um

L- have you never done it before?

G- well yes and no

G- except not yes

G- so, to sum it up, no

L- I hate that you're a Friends fan. You know I hate it when you quote it

G- but somehow you always know I'm referencing it

L- But we absolutely have to sext

L- there's no getting out it

G- I still have homework

L- you know you'd much rather do this

G- no comment

L- exactly I bet you're already naked

G- well, yes and no

L- don't you dare do this again

G- except not no

L- I knew it. I knew you were naked. Just don't say the last line.

L- I'm begging you

G- so to sum it up, yeah

L- God damnit. Let's just sext.

G- umm.. I guess there's no getting out of it now.

L- we know each other too well. I'll start.

L- I walk toward you, in a sexy manner, and when I reach you, I tug on your belt loops slowly, smiling, pulling you closer.

G- um I hope I'm good at this

L- you're ruining the scene. Just type what you want to happen

G- I kiss you gently, as I squeeze your butt

L- I tug on your shirt slightly. You understand what I want and take it off

G- I do the same to you, as well as unbuckle your pants. We are beginning to kiss more firmly, more roughly

L- you lay me on the bed, your heavy breathe tickling my nose. I unclap your bra and unbuckle your pants

G- you begin to massage my nipples gently as they harden up while I pull down your pants

L- you unclap my bra as well and begin to rub me through my underwear, teasing me

G- you work on my nipples while I reach inside your underwear

L- you move down my underwear and I suck on your breasts

G- I move down so my mouth is positioned at your opening

L- you don't begin slow, go start rough and hard

G- you're become very wet when you moan

L- I arch my back as you ease a finger inside

G- as I'm licking and fingering you, your hips are thrusting in time to my beats

L- I let out a low moan as I cum

G- I don't stop

L- I put my legs on top of you and push your face into my opening

G- I begin to tongue fuck you

L- my orgasm starts to build up again

G- meanwhile, with my other hand, I am currently running myself and moaning

L- my pants get louder

G- as do mine

L- when you moan into me, my whole body vibrates, which sets me off, cumming yet again on to your face

G- I let you ride out your orgasm, still licking you. When you're finished I move so I can sit on your face so you can finish me off

L- I happily oblige as I suck you with all my might, loving how your face is screwed up in insane pleasure

G- I let out a loud moan and cum on your face, my hips jerking all around

L- you climb off me and kiss me, so we taste our own cum

G- shit my mom's here

L- I'm all for a threesome, but not with your mom, Ginny

G- no I mean really. We have to stop. My mom came in the room and said to get back to my hw.

L- aww darn. It was just getting good. Maybe we could do it against sometime?

G- definitely

L- maybe we could do it on real life as well

G- lol. I can't wait

L- yay. Maybe we could always do it with my bf sometime

G- it would have to depend who he is. So who is he?

G- Luna?

G- I'll find out eventually. You can't hide this forever

G- I have to get back to my homework or else my mom is gonna ground me. I'll text you later

G- bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out the Friends scene referenced, copy and paste the link below.
> 
> https://youtu.be/3CFNZ_LyBD8


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long updates. Maybe now that school is out I'll have more time to write.

Since we sexted, I hadn't talked to Luna. Or rather, she hadn't talked to me. I think she was avoiding me. Why didn't she want me to know who her boyfriend is?

I masturbated everyday to the thought of her, licking me, touching me, caressing me. Fucking me. Normally I couldn't get off by myself anymore, so sometimes I watched porn and went on this site that allowed me to masturbate with other people. It helped.

"Ginny!" My mom called.

"What?"

"Do you want to come to the country club to swim today?"

"Um," I said, "I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh come on!" My mom said. "A lot of people you know will be there. The potters, the Lovegoods, the Grangers, the Abbots..."

Wait. Did my mom just say the Lovegoods will be there? I was suddenly very interested. 

"Ok, mom. I guess it could be fun."

"Great! We will leave in 10 minutes."

As soon as my mom stopped talking to me, I pushed myself off my bed and ran to my closet. I wanted to wear my sexiest bathsuit possible. 

I ended up choosing a bakini which was very revealing; it just had a string in the back to tie the thing together and showed a lot of my boobs. The bottom piece had a starry night design on it, and was very skimpy. I knew Luna would love it.

God, how I loved her. I hope and wished she loved me back.

I had a plan. I would get her to go skinny dipping with me, and we would go have sex in a private pool in that back of the club. It was a blunt plan, but not risky at all. It would take me no effort to get Luna to have sex with me.

I shivered in anticipation. Then, I went over to my bed, later down, put my hand down my pants, and started to rub. I closed my eyes and thought of Luna. 

...

Immediately when when we arrived at the club, I looked for Luna. I looked for her for five minutes then I turned to my mother and asked where the Lovegoods were. In response, she pointed to a hot tub near we were sitting, and went off to chat with Mrs. Abbott.

Luna was sitting at the edge, dangling her feet in the water. I walked over today.

"Hey," I said.

She looked up at me with a sad expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I said.

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"How come?" I asked, sharing her frown and sitting down by her side.

I knew this was terrible, but on the inside I was rejoicing. That meant Luna and I were single at the same time!

"He said I was having sex with other people way more than he was, and he was jealous."

"I'm really sorry."

Luna snorted. "No you're not. You probably don't even care. This will just give you a better chance to take advantage of me."

"Excuse me? What do you mean, taking advantage? And of course I'm sorry. I don't like to see you hurt like this," I defended myself.

"Oh come on," Luna began. "Don't pull that kind of bullshit with me. You're only friends with me for the sex. Admit it."

"Luna, are you ok?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she got up on her feet, and started walking away.

"Luna!"

I stood up and followed her. She lead me to the locker room.

"Luna-"

"No, Ginny! I don't need your sympathy!"

"You should lie down, Luna."

Luna slowly turned to face me with a wicked smile on her face. 

"You know what, Ginny? I'm done fighting. I'll give you what you want."

She walked toward me in a slutty manner, her hips shifting from side to side. She threw her arms around me and started sucking on my neck.

"Luna! What are you- oh." My eyes rolled to the back of my head as Luna started rubbing me through the my bathing suit.

She moved that material over and stuck a finger in. Her other hand was fingering my boob, while she was still sucking on my neck.

My orgasm was building up, and I loved Luna, and she was perfect, and she was beautiful, and she looked green, and...

When Luna threw up on me, I finally came to my senses. I gently took her off of me, leading her over to a bench. Then I went and got paper towels to clean myself up temporarily.

Luna began to cry. "I'm... So sorry," she said, sobbing. "I drank a ton this morning... my father had left his bottles out by mistake... And I was just so sad about the breakup."

"Oh, hon," I said. "It's ok."

"No, no it's not," Luna said, shaking her head. She then turned to face me. "I-I was keeping my boyfriend from you, because I knew you'd be jealous of him. I happen to know you're in love with me, Ginny."

My face flushed with heat. 

What I hoped would happen:

"And Ginny... I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Luna leaned in and captured my lips with hers. I leaned in hungrily.

And we lived happily ever after.

What actually happened:

"And... I'm sorry I don't love you back. You know sex doesn't mean much to me, but I know it does to you. And I'm sorry I made you think something that wasn't true. I really messed up here. Maybe we should keep our distance for a little while."

I looked at my shoes. "you sound like you're sober."  
"Oh believe me," Luna began, "I'm not. I feel terrible. But I just woke up a few minutes ago. And, I stand to my words. I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while."

After that, Luna patted my leg, stood up, and went back outside, no doubt asking her father to go home.

I sat on the bench for a while, feeling numb. All of a suddenly I got up, and walked to the showers. I undressed, turned the hot water on and scrubbed the rest of the green off my body.

I began to cry, and I regretted everything.

I hoped the water would wash away the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for the sucky ending. Give some kudos and comments if you're enjoying the story!


	6. First With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out

I only realized I was a slut after Luna called me so. Which obviously was a bit hypocritical.

It was innocent fun while we were both clothed, just splashing, somersaults, diving, but then it got serious.

On one particular handstand she did, Hermione opened her legs a bit too much, which exposed her pubic hair leading down below. And then she opened her legs wider. And wider. Like... She wanted me to touch it.

So I did. Well, touching is a bit of an under statement. I basically started rubbing her through her bathing suit.  
As soon as I did so, Hermione burst out of the water, laughing. I was embarrassed, of course. But she took me gently, and lifted me up so my legs were around her ass and her arms were around mine. Hermione kissed me softly, squeezing my ass. I shivered. She lay me down on the side of the pool and started making out with me.

"Ginny..." She moaned between breaths. I wrapped my legs around her back and was able to grind against her stomach. If weren't were already horny, we definitely were now. 

Hermione untied the top of my swimsuit, exposing my breasts. She broke off our kiss on the lips to kiss my neck, which she fingered my breasts. I closed my eyes at the touch and arched my back. Slowly Hermione's tongue made its way down to my breasts. This was when Hermione completely stripped me of clothing, and she began to finger me in my vagina.

I made a dumb smile as Hermione continued to suck on my left boob, while I was getting wetter and wetter. After a few minutes of this, I reached my climax and came all over Hermione's hand. At this point Hermione began placing small kisses on my vagina, while I untied the top of her swimsuit.

My back was starting to hurt from the concrete, so I pushed Hermione off me and she fell in the water. I laughed and followed her, enjoying the water on my face.

When we both came up, I decided Hermione needed to be naked as well. I took her bottoms off. I started to rub against her, and she responded, wrapping her hands around me. I turned slightly and began to scissor her, which was harder than I thought it was gonna be in the water. However, Hermione seemed to enjoy it, so I kept up my act for a little while. I could tell Hermione was getting close, what with her moaning to Mars. I stopped scissoring, took a breaths and dove underwater. I knocked Hermione's feet out from under her and forced her to float on her back. Then I burried my face into her vagina. Her stomach began to tremble with the effort to stay afloat, so I put my hands on her ass to keep her up. It was definitely a sight. I was deep into her wetness, and she was wriggling like a fish out of water.

Hermione eventually groaned and cum shot onto my face. I licked every bit of it.

We both went back to the edge of the pool to retrieve out clothing.

"Thanks for helping me out, " I said.

"Oh, no problem. I know you would do the same for me. Plus, I definitely enjoyed it. And I can tell by the cum on my hands that you did too."

I chuckled. "Maybe we could do it again sometime."  
"Obviously."

Hermione then checked the time.

"Shit," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Luna's going to be over here in like, 5 minutes to have sex." Hermione giggled.

I freaked. I hadn't seen Luna since our fight. What would she think? If never had sex with anyone other than her before Hermione. I didn't want to hurt Luna, because I loved her, but at the same time, I wanted her to feel pain, the pain she caused me.

"Um," I said, pulling a cover over my swimsuit, "I just remembered I have... Something."

I dashed out before Hermione could answer.

As I ran down the path, Luna was walking down the opposite direction. I forced myself to stop, remembering my manners.

"Hey, Luna."

"Ginny." She gave me a nod.

"Well, it was good to see you," I said hurrily. 

Luna glanced up at me. "Is that cum on your breath?" 

I couldn't lie to her. "Yes. Do you have a problem?"

Luna sighed. "Just, don't become a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You should stick with one person. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I wish I'd have known that before..." Luna trailed off.

I assumed she was talking about her ex boyfriend.  
"You don't get to judge me or tell me what to do. You have absolutely no right," I claimed.

"I know," Luna said. "just be careful please.

"It's none of your business," I retorted. "I can have sex with whoever I want, whenever I want. You don't get to have a say. You got that?"

Then I began to storm down that path.

Now, I have no fucking clue what was going on in Luna's mind, but we both turned around at the same time. I imagined a cliche scene, where we would realize we both loved each other too much to be mad and would live happily ever after. instead I saw that she had fury on her face.

"Slut!" She called after me.

My face twisted up in pain. 

I picked up a rock lying beside me and threw it at her. I knew she would dodge it easily. I didn't throw it hard, I just wanted to make an imprint. I turned around before I could see what happened to it.

I cried all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give some kudos and comments if you're enjoying the story!


	7. Shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't see it coming. Probably.

My first time with a man turned out to be quite awful. During the sex, of course, it was delightful, but the news which came afterward was the shocker.

My first time with a man happened to be Rolf Scamander. We had a project to work on for school and he came over to my house (while my family was out at the cinema, I might add), to work on said project.   
At the kitchen table, I began opening up my binder.

"So, since the presentation is due next week, I thought we could get started on the writing portion, which should take more time than the other aspects," I reasoned.

Rolf nodded in response.

I put the notes in between us so we could both see them and we got to work.

After half an hour, Rolf shifted uncomfortably, which caused me to look over at him, and glance at his paper. He'd barely written two sentences, while I had written two paragraphs! I couldn't believe him. He was supposed to be my reliable partner!

I scoffed.

'What?" He asked. His voice was slightly strained.  
"I didn't know this would be the type of project where you would do nothing and I'd end up doing all the work."

"Well," Rolf answered, "I'm having a little trouble getting the concentrating."

"What do you mean? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Sleep isn't the issue." Rolf's face turned red. He then gestured down to his pants. I looked down. There was a big bulge, with a stain on the jeans which must have been precum.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Can you wait to take care of that until you get home?"

Rolf grimaced. "I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes. "I have 6 brothers, you can use the bathroom upstairs."

Rolf jumped to his feet. "You're sure there's no one home?"

I snorted. "Of course."

Rolf raced upstairs. I head a zipper and the bathroom door slam shut.

If my thinking made me a slut, I really didn't care. I knew he would get hard as a rock if I out the outfit I was wearing into today. My shirt was a spaghetti strap top which was very revealing. My shorts barely covered my ass.

I had a plan. I was to go upstairs, and pretend to have the urge to use the bathroom. I once I was in the bathroom where Rolf was currently masturbating, I would claim I thought he was using the boys bathroom down the hall. Little did he know there was no boys bathroom down the hall.

I rubbed my thighs in anticipation. I went upstairs at a normal pace. I paused behind the bathroom door, and listened to Rolf's groaning.

My plan went perfectly. I burst in, Rolf turned around in embarrassment, I explained about the fake bathroom down the hall, I laughed because Rolf was staring at me, dumfounded, his hand still on his slippery cock.

I was confident for a virgin, for I had never been fucked by a real dick before, and dildos didn't count.

I decided to simply go for it. I walked up to him and kissed him.

Rolf was shocked at first, but he eventually kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my hips and tried to press against me, but then remembered his dick was in the way.

I decided I was overdressed, and took off my shirt. Obviously I had no bra on. 

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips grinding against his aching cock. He sat me on the counter. I grabbed Rolf's dick and started to stroke it slowly, enjoying the way he arched his back and moaned. I rubbed the base of the tip with my thumb. I spit on it slightly and moved my hand faster.

Rolf jerked his hips to the rhythm. I stopped for a quick second to roll down my shorts and underwear. I opened his legs for him. He moved forward and positioned his cock at my mouth. I could tell he was close. His cock entered my mouth and I closed around it, not used to the taste. I began to get comfortable with it soon, and I began sucking on it slowly. Occasionally I scraped his shaft with my teeth. He seemed to like it, so I began to do it more than ocasionally.

I shivered when I felt his hand began to rub my clit in slow circles. The pleasure was intense, and I wanted to give Rolf more. So with my free hand, I reached and grabbed his balls, and started to finger them. That is what pushed him over the edge. His cock tensed up in my mouth, and he came in it. It was an odd taste, a bit bitter, but I swallowed it all and continued what I was doing all the way through his orgasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned so loudly through the orgasm, I nearly came, myself.

When Rolf's orgasm ebbed away and he came to, I took my mouth from his cock. I kissed him hard, so he could taste himself.

He was still rubbing my clit, and the pleasure was still coming in waves, and I was getting close, but I paused to get a condom under the sink.

Rolf put it on and slowly made his way into me. I groaned in pain as well as pleasure at the feeling. He started slowly, so I could get used to the feeling, and rubbed my clit in slow circles. I closed my eyes and let Rolf take over. After a few minutes, Rolf reached another orgasm, and took his cock out of me. I watched as he grabbed on to the counter to steady himself.

He could tell I was ready to cum, so instead of putting himself back into me, he burried his face into my clit and started sucking like fuck.

I moaned and jerked my hips, grinding into his face. He used his hand to put a finger into my opening. I came all over his hand, and he continued rubbing and fingering me though it, just as I did to him.

"Rolf..." I moaned.

I stood up on shaky feet and washed the blood away.  
Rolf stumbled himself. "Wow. I haven't been with anyone since Luna," he said under his breath.

I turned to him suddenly. "Wait, you dated Luna? Did you recently break up with her?"

Rolf nodded. "She's more of a slut than I am," he said. "I couldn't take it."

"You were the one who allowed to have an open relationship," I said.

Rolf shrugged. "Whatever. It just wasn't a good fit, ok? Now, we should get back to the project downstairs.

Now that you helped me out I'll actually been able to concentrate."

He then put his clothes back on, pressed his lips to my clit, which was still uncovered, and left the room.

What a shocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm updating much more quickly now that school is out. 3 more chapters to go! I really hope you're enjoying the story! Feel free to bookmark it, and give some kudos and comments!


	8. Double Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with Harry Potter was almost perfect. Almost.

Sure, I was a slut. I really didn't care anymore. Rolf ended up being my rebound, but I didn't feel better after having sex with him. I needed another rebound. A double rebound.

I found my double rebound during school, sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"Hey," I said, swinging my hips as I walked up to Harry.  
He looked up at me. "Hi," he replied, moving over so I could sit down.

"Remember that time when I helped you out with your biology homework in freshman year? The one that you were going to fail if I didn't help you?" I asked.

"Yes..." Harry said, looking at me curiously.  
"And remember how you said you'd do anything in return?"

Harry nodded.

"Did you really mean anything?" I asked pressingly.  
Harry nodded again. "You helped me not get held back. That means a lot to me." 

He shifted his position to get a better look at me.  
"What do you want me to do?"

I grinned seductively. Knowing I couldn't kiss him in the hallway, I lead him to an empty classroom. I knew we wouldn't get caught, for this classroom was hardly used, and when it was, it was for after school detention.

Harry trailed after me, confused.

"Ginny? What's going on?" He asked after I locked the door.

"Harry, I'm going to have to tell you to refrain from questions, and just do what I tell you. After all, you said you would do anything."

"Well I meant I would help you with your homework, or mow your lawn or something."  
"Don't speak."

I stood very close to him. Harry swallowed nervously.  
"I want to kiss you," I whispered softly. "Nod your head if you want to do the same."

Harry nodded slowly, as if in a trance.

I reached up and our lips touched. He kissed back immediately. The kiss was soft yet intense. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he did the same to my body.

I backed him against a wall and began to grind against him slowly. Harry opened his mouth to gasp, which is when I took the opportunity to move my tongue onto his.

I could feel Harry getting hard, so I kept grinding against him until he started to moann softly against my lips.

I broke the kiss and led him over to the teacher's empty desk.

"Is this ok with you?" I asked.

"Yes," Harry breathed. "I desperately want to have sex with you."

I gave a short nod. "Good. Because I do as well."  
Harry took off his shirt and tried to pin me to the desk. I laughed and turned around, so I was the one pinning him. 

"Now, I bet you're used to being top," I said. "But I suppose we'll both need to be switches because you're going to be on the bottom today."

Harry nodded and threw his head back as I began palming him through his pants.

I paused to put him on the desk, and wriggle off his pants and shoes. Harry was now completely naked aside from his underwear, however I decided to be totally naked. I took off my shirt slowly, and Harry's eyes followed me as he saw I had no bra underneath. I took my skirt off, and my underwear and shoes followed.

Then, I tied Harry's arms and legs to the desk with rope I had in my bag.

I then took my underwear and held it above his lips, enjoying the way he breathed heavily.

"Ginny..."

"Now, there will be no talking" I said. "And to make sure..."

I promptly stuffed my underwear into Harry's mouth.  
Harry coughed, but didn't try to get it out. 

I continued palming him through his underwear, enjoying the way he jerked his hips and grinded against my hand with pleasure.

"You do not cum until I say you may," I ordered.

Harry wimpered and nodded.

I suddenly stopped the palming, ignoring Harry's cry of disappointment. I finally tugged down his underwear and tossed it on the floor.

Harry's cock was hard as a rock, coming up to below his belly button and dripping with precum.

Knowing he couldn't touch his groin turned Harry on even more. 

I drew up a chair and sat next to the desk, making sure Harry could turn his head and see me. I opened my legs wide, and began to masturbate in front of his eyes.

Harry began to struggle at the sight, his fists clenching, and his body wiggling to and fro. He was so desperate to cum, but knew he couldn't. He watched as I gasped as pleasure surged through me in waves. He watched as I stuck one finger in my hole, then two. He also watched, so very aroused, as I circled my clit quickly with my free hand.

Before I could reach my climax, I stopped and got up from the chair, snapping my legs shut.

Harry's cock was nearly blue, but I decided to make him beg before I'd let him release.

I got up on the desk and sat below his hips, so he could feel my wetness on his legs.

"Do you want to cum?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
Harry nodded frantically, and moaned through my underwear as I spit on his erection.

"Don't cum," I ordered. "I haven't tortured you enough yet."

My hands suddenly out and grabbed his cock, squeezing it. Harry wimpered at the pressure. I squeezed harder, and Harry began to pant, all of his energy focused on not cumming. With one hand I began to finger his balls, remembering how much Rolf liked it.

Harry was gasping for breath, an looked as if he was about to explode.

"Do you like this?" I whispered roughly.

Harry nodded against his bonds. I stopped at the movement and drew my hands back.

Then, I grabbed his cock yet again with both hands and brought it to rub against my clit, making us both tremble and gasp with pleasure. I continued with his for a little while, enjoying the way Harry groaned against his bonds, begging for release.

I finally decided to give him mercy.

I untied his hands, but still didn't let him touch himself.  
Reaching under the table, I grabbed a condom and snapped it on him. I slowly lowered myself onto him, got used to the feeling, and began to bounced up and down, feeling Harry's eyes on my nipples as my breasts bounded up and down. Harry finally understood why I untied his hands. His right hand went for my clit, while his left went for my breasts. He rubbed fast and we both moaned.

My breaths were getting heavy and I could tell u was about to cum. I got off of him and sat on his face, gasping and moaning at the way he sucked my clit as I came all over his face.

After I finished, I was eager to see Harry cum. I moved to where his cock was and positioned it at my mouth. I licked the shaft slowly and said, "Now you may cum."

And his cock slowly entered my mouth.

Harry let out a deep groan of relief when he exploded, white sheets framing my mouth as I sucked him through his orgasm. Honestly I was surprised he held on for that long.

Panting slightly, I climbed off of him. I was about to untie his legs when he said, "Funny, I didn't think you would be at school today. I thought you would be in the hospital, visiting Luna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those kudos coming!!! Xoxo


	9. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter in the whole story.

"It's nothing, just a concussion."

"A major concussion. And it's my fault you got it."

I was currently in the hospital, sitting in a chair next to Luna's bed.

Luna rolled her eyes. "And I don't blame you for it. Everyone gets a concussion at some point in their life."

"Tell me again what happened," I pressed."

Luna sighed. "After you hit me with the rock, I fell but I thought I was fine.  Later at dinner I was feeling woozy and my dad brought me here. He then called you for some reason, and here we are."

"Yeah, I have no idea why he called me."

"But why did you come?"

"Because... I care about you."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Luna! We've been best friends forever! One fight isn't going to take away all that!"

Luna visibly relaxed in her bed. "You're right. We still care about each other."

I nodded in response.

"I'm not sure why I've been hiding it all this time," Luna continued. "my boyfriend was Rolf. Rolf Scamander."

I tried to act surprised, but Luna saw through me.

"You already knew."

I grimaced. "He... May have mentioned it after we, you know."

Luna laughed. "Wow. What a hypocrite he is."

I forced a laugh, uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"Let's get off the subject," Luna said.  "Why did you really come down here?I mean, I can't die from a concussion."

"I already said," I replied, uncomfortable. "I care about you."

Luna snorted. "Please, Ginny. I know when you're lying. Tell me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea what you mean."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me..."

I threw my hands up in the air. "You already know! I love you!"

Luna stopped suddenly. She looked at me. "I forgot," she said plainly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well now you remember. Sure, I could've seen you at school, but I wanted to come here because I love you. It makes no sense, but whatever. I love you." I shrugged helplessly.

Luna suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed so I was lying next to her. My face flushed with embarrassment.

Luna looked at me seriously, and whispered into my lips, "I love you too."

Then she kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around her head, and she pushed me away, groaning in pain, and I laughed because that was the least romantic thing I had ever done, but then I became concerned that she was still in pain, but then she pulled me down and kissed me again.

...

(Many years later)

"Luna, will you marry me?

"Luna, please marry me."

I switched my knees.

"Luna, make me the happiest woman in the world, and marry me.

"Luna, my love, nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you."

I sighed and gently set the dazzling ring back in it's case.

I got up from how I was positioned on the floor, on one knee, proposing to a pillow. As much as I loved cliches, I couldn't say a cheesy line from an old book. I needed something... Else. What did Luna love most? I suddenly laughed. My new idea was perfect.

...

"Hey." I greeted Luna with a kiss. I wanted to make it long, but she cut it short and walked into my flat with a hint of nervousness.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Luna was fidgeting, twisting her hands. However, she stopped when I asked the question and shook her head. "No. What did you want to show me?"

I smiled and took her gently by the hands. My flat had four rooms. A bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and an empty room, meant to be a sitting room. However, I decided to design it differently. Before we went in, I told her I had a surprise for her. Luna allowed me to wrap a blindfold around her. I kept the lights off, and led her over to stand between two poles.

Before she could react, I began handcuffing her left hand and foot to the left pole, and her right hand and foot to the right pole.

"Ginny- what-" Luna struggled, but there was no use. She was stuck.

"Shhhh..." I whispered, unzipping her dress slowly in the back.

"You can't talk untiI tell you. Okay love?"

Luna nodded, not knowing what was coming.

I pulled her dress off, surprised to see that she was going comando all the way, with no bra or underwear. I didn't comment on it. I took off my clothes as well, so we were both completely naked. I crouched down and breathed at Luna's wetness, making her shiver and strain to touch herself, which of course she couldn't. Luna couldn't even close her legs all the way to give herself friction.

I breathed again, and Luna bucked her hips, trying to get close to my mouth. I leaned back instead, which made Luna even more fusturated, since she couldn't speak, see, or touch anything. She looked so wet and delicious, I almost began eating her out. But I restrained myself and reached into the bag next to me. I pulled out a vibrator, and turned the switch on. It buzzed in my hand, and Luna jerked her head at the sound. 

I chuckled. "You're so wet Luna, it's adorable. Oh, the things I'm going to do to you." 

I rubbed the vibrator against her vagina briefly, then took it away. Then I put it there again, then took it away. This continued, with Luna jerking her hips in sexual frustration and her pleading moans.

"I'm going to keep doing this until you cum," I continued. "Then, I'm going to press the vibrator up against us both so we can experience the same pleasure together."

Luna's legs trembled and she groaned. 

I did exactly as I said, until Luna gave a mighty moan and came on the vibrator.

"Very nice," I said, rubbing the cum all over Luna's face. She stuck out her tongue to taste it, but I didn't let her.  
"Now now," I teased, "remind me of what I'm going to do to you."

"Y-you were going to, mmm..." Luna moaned as I started to finger her boobs.

"Tell me," I whispered in her ear.

"You were going to press the vibrator against both of us, and grind, oh, mmm, hard."

I kissed Luna on the lips. "Exactly," I breathed.

I picked the vibrator up from the floor and turned it back on. Then, without warning, I jammed it between us, pressing up against Luna to hold it in place. Luna and I began to moan at once, loving the pleasure rippling through us in waves.

Reaching around Luna's back I began to finger her, hard. She arched her back at the feeling. Then I backed off, fingering her slowly. Then hard again. Then slow.  
This drove Luna crazy, and she began gasping for air as I felt her getting close again. I began to grind against the vibrator against Luna, while still fingering her. Luna's legs trembled and with a loud groan, she came again all over my hand. I fingered and grinded her though the orgasm, and Luna shook with pleasure.

"M-marry m-me..." She moaned.

I suddenly stopped and stepped away from her. Luna collapsed against the poles, still recovering from the orgasm.

I unwrapped her so she could see.

"What did you just say?" I asked slowly.

Panting, Luna looked up at me.

"Marry me?" She asked weakly.

I threw my hands in the air. "No! I'm supposed to ask you! I was going to ask you! I-" I reached into the bag and took the ring out of its case. "See? I was going to do it! I was going to make it all romantic, and I planned it out, and, you just said it, and-"

"Ginny." Luna cut me off. I took a deep breath and looked back at her. "What?"

"Ask."

I was confused. "But-"

"Ask. Please."

I didn't know how to feel. But I got down on one knee. I ducked my head. "I was going to give this really corny speech, but then I realized, you'd like if I proposed during sex."

Luna laughed. "Yes, that would've been nice. But I did it first."

"Yeah. You did it first."

"How were you going to do it?"

I flushed out of embarrassment. "I was going to put the ring in your vagina, then I would untie you and ask you to grab and see what it was."

Luna laughed again. "Hot. Do it right now."

I shrugged. Why not?

Luna stood up and allowed me to start rubbing her furiously.

"Oooh, mmmm, baby... That feels, oh! Sooo good."  
I reached down and put the ring in her vagina. Luna arched her back when I did. From personal experience (yes, I had tried it), the ring felt cool around her muscles, making her more aroused. 

"Fuck Ginny," Luna moaned.

I continued rubbing her, and began to suck on her erect nipples.

"Oh yes. Yes. Oh Ginny oh baby rub me. Yes, oh! Just like that. Mmm."

I rubbed her as fast as I could as Luna arched her back again and groaned loudly, coming for the third time today on my hand. The ring fell out, but I stuck it back in.

"Luna?" I asked.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I think there's something in your vagina."

I uncuffed Luna to let her reach down and grab it.

"It's a ring."

"Yes it is," I replied. I got down on one knee.

"Luna?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, my love."

"Good." I rose up and kissed Luna with all my might. Then I slipped the ring on her finger. Luna kissed me again. Then, without warning, she flipped me around and handcuffed me to the poles.

I laughed. I couldn't wait for what was going to come next.

Luna bent her head to my clit and began to suck slowly.

I moaned.

Also, I couldn't wait to get married.


	10. And So We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess.  
> Also pretty short last chapter sorry.
> 
> Also, lemme know if you want a bonus chapter or something like that, because I'm willing to make one if you guys want it. Just comment that you want one if you do and I'll get around to it eventually. You know how slow I am at updating during school. 
> 
> Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted at 2:14 am Eastern time, just for you guys.

We ended up inviting Rolf, Hermione and Harry to the wedding after all. Luna didn't want to at first, she thought it would be awkward, but I pushed it. I wanted our friends to be there. And I was right. They showed up, congratulated us, and went to their seats.

I gave Luna a smirk.

"Oh shut up," she laughed. 

I turned to her, seriously. "Are you ready?" I asked. 

Luna gave a confident nod, and she kissed me. She pulled away, and held her forehead to mine.

"Next time I kiss you, we'll be wife and wife," she whispered.

I smiled, and the music started. We broke away to hold hands with our parents, who were walking us each down the isle.

Everyone turned as the doors opened. We both walked down the isle in our beautiful dresses elegantly, loving the attention.

After the vows were said, songs were sung, and tears were shed, the priest began the most important part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this woman, Luna Lovegood, to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I looked at Luna confidently.

"I do."

"And do you, Luna Lovegood, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Luna gazed at me confidently.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you both, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luna and I didn't wait a second more. We smashed our lips together, as the music started again, and my mother and father were crying in the front row, and people were clapping and laughing and smiling, and, and...

Luna was kissing me.

And I didn't care about anything else.

...

(Many years later)

Luna coughed. "It's just a cold."

"And yet you still need a blanket, hot soup, and a thermometer." I answered.

"Aww Ginny. Come here and lay next to me."

I snorted and shook my head. "So I can get sick as well? No thanks."

"Ginnnnyyyyy...," Luna pouted, opening her eyes wide in the way she knew I couldn't resist.

I eventually sighed and obliged, curling up next to her under the covers, but peeling away, disgusted, when she sneezed on me.

"Ugh, Luna. Here's a tissue."

Luna laughed and accepted.

"Tell me a story," she asked, wiping her nose.

"Hmm. Like what?"

"Like, when we first did it together."

I pulled the covers over my head in embarrassment.

"Come on, Ginny! It'll get me horny..."

"No Luna, that's disgusting! We will not have sex while you're sick!" I said.

Luna sighed dramatically in despair. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to fake being not sick then. After all, it will be quite easy, due to the fact that you thought I was sick this morning and I just went along with it."

I pushed Luna. "You're not sick?"

Luna chuckled. "No, love. I coughed once this morning and you immediately got out of our bed and made me some soup to help with 'the cold'." I simply went along with it to get out of work."

"Why you..." I trailed off, laughing and shaking my head. "Curse me for being an overprotective wife."

Luna sighed and snuggled close to me. "And bless me for having an overprotective wife. Now where's that story."

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky the kids are at school so they won't be able to hear this."

"I am so lucky..."

I smirked at my wife. "Yeah, you are. And so am I."

"So where does the story start?" Luna asked.

I clicked my tongue. "Oh, I remember, you said something like, 'Enough small talk. Wanna know what I really did a few months ago?'"

Luna stared at me in amazmemt. "How do you remember that?"

"I remember everything," I replied, seriously. "Then I asked, 'We were making small talk?'"

I paused to look at Luna. "Are you sure you want me to tell every little detail?"

Luna nodded seductively. "Every. Dirty. Little. Detail," she whispered into my ear. She then reached below my pants and underwear and pressed a finger to my clit, and I shivered.

"So then, mmm, I said, 'ok, what'?" I continued, shakily, squeezing my legs around her finger as she began to move it around.

I paused for a while to kiss Luna slowly. The feeling of her lips on mine as she sighed against them never left me, for as long as I lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Please remember to give kudos, comments and bookmarks!  
> I'll be starting a new story ASAP hopefully idk but there will be more sex, more bondage, and I will take ALL suggestions.


End file.
